Entrenamiento
by Mica Taisho
Summary: No todo cariño debe ser necesariamente en multitud ni mucho menos entre una pareja, aveces solo se necesita entre amigos (Pesimo Sumary :P) ¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Sientate!


Bueno aquí he vuelto con un pequeño fic de una actividad del foro ¡Siéntate! (link en mi perfil) y bueno no soy para nada buena con las categorías que me tocaron y es bastante corto, pero aquí va el intento

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

El sol comenzó a asomarse por el Sendoku dando el mensaje de un nuevo día. En un lago cerca de la aldea donde hace muchos años vivía la famosa sacerdotisa Kikyo se encontraba otra, también famosa, sacerdotisa la cual era la reencarnación de la misma y su nombre era Kagome Higurashi, también conocida como la miko del futuro. Kagome estaba dándose un relajante baño el cual había necesitado con urgencia puesto que el tener a un hanyou gruñón, orgulloso, sobreprotector, fuerte (en todo sentido) y celoso como marido no era una tarea para nada fácil. Para colmo cada vez que le daba alguna noticia que no le agradase hacia un escándalo como si le estuviera diciendo que Naraku había revivido y que ella la había regalado la perla de Shikon, y lo que tenía que contarle sin duda no lo pondrá a saltar de alegría.

En cuanto Kagome sintió su cuerpo más relajado salió del agua poniéndose el tradicional traje de miko para dar su acostumbrada vuelta por la aldea asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y después ir a su cabaña para no alarmar a su "compañero". Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su recorrido se cruzó con su amigo y antiguo compañero de viaje Miroku.

-Oh señorita Kagome buenos días- dijo el con su típica sonrisa

-Buenos días monje Miroku, ¿Cómo están las niñas y él bebe?- devolviendo la sonrisa

-Excelente, pero ¿usted ya ha hablado con Inuyasha sobre lo que charlamos?-

-De hecho no- dijo luego de un largo suspiro –Iba a decírselo apenas terminara la caminata-

-Vamos, yo la acompañare para darle apoyo- empezando a caminar –Además yo estoy en esto tanto como usted-

Con esa pequeña conversación fueron directo a la cabaña en la que vivían la sacerdotisa junto con el hanyou desde que se habían casado hace casi 1 año. Ahí se encontraron al peli-plateado esperando sentado fuera de la misma esperando, como todas las mañanas, a que su mujer volviera pero le extraño un poco que viniera con el monje pervertido que conocía hace tiempo. En cuanto llegaron Kagome y Miroku a la cabaña entraron él está para que pudieran hablar todos tranquilamente o al menos intentarlo. Después de varios minutos se escuchó un grito que resonó por toda la aldea proveniente de la misma cabaña

-¡¿Qué quieres hacer qué, con qué y dónde?!- grito indignado el joven de traje rojo

-Calma Inuyasha, no es para que te alteres así- dijo el monje tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡¿Saben lo que están diciendo?!-

-Inuyasha abajo- y efectivamente el aludido cayó al suelo –No sé porque haces tanto escándalo si solo te dije que iría con Miroku a entrenar para ser sacerdotisa por varios días-

-Eso es una cosa, pero ¡¿Porque rayos tienen que irse a las cercanías del monte Fuji?!-

-Es para que pueda concentrarse mejor- respondió Miroku en un tono sereno

Así siguieron discutiendo por un largo rato hasta que lograron convencer a aquel chico con orejas de perro, luego de sentarlo varias veces claro, para luego prepararse para el viaje. Esa misma tarde el moje y la viejera del tiempo comenzaron su camino para lograr entrenar.

Los nueve días que estuvieron allí fue siempre la misma rutina: Primero caminar distancias largas antes de que salga el sol, luego aprender técnicas para exorcizar distintos tipos de monstros o demonios y por ultimo meditar bajo una pequeña cascada con agua helada. Los primeros días fueron verdaderamente difíciles para Kagome, pero luego de practicar un poco sola se acostumbró. En cuanto terminaran la práctica de ese día volverían a casa por dos razones. Una de ellas era que Miroku extrañaba a su familia y Kagome a Inuyasha, y la otra fue por algo que había sucedido el día anterior

**Flash Back**

Kagome y Miroku habían terminado de repasar sus exorcismos para poder ir a la cascada a meditar pero el joven de coleta tuvo la idea de ir a exorcizar alguna casa con la azabache. Ella en un principio dudo ya que varios de los exorcismos del monje eran falsos pero por alguna razón accedió. Luego de estar alrededor de dos horas buscando algún lugar en donde poner en práctica sus poderes encontraron una mansión con un aura demoniaca lo suficientemente grande. Al principio el dueño de aquel lugar se negaba a que entraran en su casa ya que lo habían engañado antes con la misma escusa pero a fin de cuentas permitió que pasaran. Kagome se había quedado maravillada con la preciosa decoración de aquella mansión, ella ya había visto muchas por supuesto pero esta estaba en perfecto orden y con toques sumamente elegantes, lo que no había notado era que un par de ojos la estaban mirando fijamente con un aire de perversión.

El monje y la sacerdotisa recorrieron toda la mansión en búsqueda del centro de energía maligna, la cual encontraron en la habitación del hijo del dueño. Ambos se sentaron pidiendo que no los interrumpieran, comenzaron juntando las manos y moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, como si fuera una plegaria muda para que luego el monje, con uno de sus pergaminos, expulsara a un espíritu el cual fue demasiado fácil de vencer. El dueño de aquella mansión impresionado por lo que había presenciado ofreció algo a cambio de las molestias, a lo que contesto Kagome que solo necesitaban donde dormir.

Esa noche fue todo demasiado tranquilo. Comieron con algunas personas, charlaron y se fue cada uno a su habitación asignada pero en cuanto la ex miko del futuro quiso llegar a su cuarto sintió como alguien ponía la mano sobre su hombro derecho y casi al instante sintió un poco de mareo, sin embargo se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un joven muy apuesto con unos finos rasgos y un cabello que a simple vista se veía sedoso, pero no recordaba haberlo visto en la cena.

-Emm… hola ¿nos conocemos?- dijo ella tratando de no sentirse incomoda

-Lamentablemente no, mi nombre es Kitamura soy el hijo de Makoto el dueño de este lugar- respondió besando gentilmente su mano –Y usted es la joven y bella sacerdotisa Kagome ¿no es así?

-Si… joven Kitamura disculpe pero debo ir a dormir mañana debo partir- se sentía realmente incomoda con ese muchacho y en realidad quería apartarse de el

Oh ¿pero porque tan pronto? Es una mujer joven, la vida puede regalarle uno o dos días extra- acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-No, es que tengo cosas que cumplir- aunque fuera descortés decidió irse sin despedirse y así lo hiso pero sintió como alguien la acorralaba contra la pared – ¡¿Pe…pero que hace?!-

Él tenía su rostro oculto en el cuello de la nerviosa miko -¿Podría acompañarme a mi recamara a hacerme compañía?- en un tono muy sensual y dulce que hubiera embelesado a cualquier mujer haciendo que accediera sin dudar, pero no a ella

-¡¿Qué cosas está diciendo?! Jamás accedería a algo tan grotesco, yo estoy casada- ya furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir algo tan indecente?

-¿Y eso que importa?- con un aire divertido

-¿Que?-

-Muchas mujeres me han pedido que las haga mías sin importar si estaban solteras, con pareja o incluso casadas, esas cosas no son más que palabras-

Ella verdaderamente se enojó, su matrimonio con Inuyasha no era para nada 'solo palabras' él ya le había hecho una marca en la parte más baja del lado derecho de su cuello demostrando que no estaba disponible. Pero claro ella la ocultaba, no porque tuviera vergüenza de serlo al contrario estaba orgullosa de ello, pero le daba pena demostrar que ya no era del tono inocente ya que todos en la aldea sabían cómo se llevaba a cabo aquel ritual. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien besaba en la parte izquierda de su cuello

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS HACE?! DEJEME- tratando se forcejear con el pero fue inútil ya que la tomo de sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza

Cuando pudo ver su rostro noto claramente que no era el mismo, tenía escamas en sus mejillas y frente con una lengua de serpiente

-Serás mía- con una voz ronca y serena

Siguió besando su cuello mientas ella se retorcía, pero no de placer como lo hacía con su marido era porque se sentía débil y cansada. Cuando aquel ser encontró la marca que la unía de por vida con el hanyou simplemente sonrió, apunto sus dos colmillos justo donde estaba esa marca y se lanzó contra el cuello de la chica pero antes de al menos rosarla fue derribado por un puño que había ido a parar a su mejilla

Kagome dejo de sentirse tan débil pero seguía con un mínimo mareo, en cuanto levanto la vista observo como el monje Miroku la ayudaba a levantarse preguntando si estaba bien para luego ponerse en guardia esperando cualquier ataque de parte de lo que había atacado a la chica lo cual no tardo mucho. La pelea era reñida y ya habían salido la mayoría de las personas a ver qué era lo que sucedía. De un momento a otro Miroku apareció detrás de la espalda de su atacante con varios pergaminos en su mano

-No te perdonare lo que quisiste hacerle a mí cuñada- lanzando tres pergaminos haciendo que se desmayara volviendo a su antigua apariencia y desapareciendo el aura maligna

-¿Qué era eso?- le dijo Kagome ya recuperada mientras que los demás llevaban al joven adentro

-Uno de los peores demonios que pude existir, este tipo de demonios dominan a un hombre atrayendo a las mujeres jóvenes que ya no son vírgenes hipnotizándolas para que el robe su energía hasta que muera al tratar de seducirlas- explico brevemente

Luego de ese incidente decidieron marcharse del lugar para evitar problemas, pero Kagome tenía una duda enorme que no pudo evitar sentir y en cuanto estaban ya caminando en dirección a la aldea donde los esperaban sus familias decidió preguntarle

-Monje Miroku, ¿Por qué cuando estaba a punto de lanzar los pergaminos me llamo cuñada?- vio como claramente él se tensó y se puso un poco nervioso

-Bueno es que Sango siempre la ha considerado su hermana- rascándose la nuca –Y además…-

-¿Que?-

-¿Promete no contarlo?- ella simplemente asintió –Bueno es que yo también considero a Inuyasha como un hermano mío-

Ella solo se asombró un poco, pero por dentro ya lo sabía así que se limitó a sonreír y respondió –Estoy segura de que el también piensa lo mismo-

**Fin Flash Back**

Ambos estaban contentos ya que lograban ver, a la distancia, la aldea donde vivían a la cual llegaron un par de minutos siendo recibidos por Sango y sus hijos todos muy contentos de volver a ver a su amiga y al hombre de la familia y un poco más a la distancia se encontraba en hanyou refunfuñón que aunque no lo demostrase estaba contento de ver a su mujer y su amigo en la aldea. Unos minutos después de saludar a Sango Kagome fue en busca de su marido el cual encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre, el Goshinboku.

-Hola Inuyasha- saludo al verlo sentado en la hierba

-Khe como siempre tardaste demasiado- cruzando los brazos y mirando cómo se sentaba a su lado

Ella se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla y responder –Lo lamento- dejando al peli-plateado con un pequeño sonrojo

Ellos se quedaron charlando un largo rato de cosas triviales y riéndose debes en cuando. Mientras tanto en una cabaña un poco más alejada

-Oye Miroku ¿No tienes nada importante que contarme sobre el viaje?- dijo Sango sentándose junto a su esposo ofreciéndole un tazón de comida

-No, nada en especial-

* * *

**Fin**

Bueno no soy muy buena con este tipo de categoría pero espero haber cumplido con las expectativas

Déjenme sus comentarios con sus opiniones más sinceras, ya sean cumplidos, consejos para mejorar, amenazas de muerte todo lo acepto xD

Sin mas que decir me despido, nos vemos la próxima

Sayonara!


End file.
